


Spring

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Sastiel Love Week October 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Day Two of Sastiel Love Week October 2016Prompt: how they got together





	

Neither Sam nor Cas really try to define their relationship. They're close, closer than friends, closer than brothers, but they haven't said “We're dating” or “We're boyfriends”. They both know that in the life they live, there's no time for the classic “we just had sex for the first time, what does that make us” kind of thing.

There's not even a real date either of them can pin down for when their relationship became something beyond friends. Sam makes the argument, once, that according to most societal standards, their anniversary date should revolved around the first time they had sex. Castiel returns with the fact that they're not even sure when the first time they had sex was, and since when was a Winchester and an angel expected to hold to societal standards?

Both know, though, the moment they each realized they felt something more than friendship for the other.

For Cas, it was the first time he saw Sam after taking on his madness. Sure, he'd been clinically insane at the time, but the feelings were so strong, and when they didn't go away after he'd been banished to Purgatory, he knew they had to be real.

For Sam, it took a bit longer. He thought it had to have been some time between when Dean had made Cas leave the bunker to keep Gadreel’s presence a secret and when Cas healed him after extracting the last of the angel's grace. He knew for a fact that he'd begun pushing boundaries a little after that moment, testing the waters to see if Castiel’s words meant what he thought they did.

Which they did, of course. So the relationship evolved, became something different, something more. Even so, Dean didn't even realize what was happening until Cas took over Sam's bedroom and didn't leave, not even when Sam went in to take it back. There was an awkward conversation after that, with lots of trailed off sentences and vague hand gestures on Dean's end, and much amusement on Sam and Cas’ end.

In the end, though, since Cas was insistent on having an anniversary day and Sam thought him trying to instill some normalcy in their life was cute, they came up with a compromise. They would each pick a date and then whatever day fell in the middle would be their anniversary.

Sam chose April 9th, using an online generator. Cas chose February 29th, because it's both regular (happening on a pattern) and irregular (happening only every four years). And the date that fell in between was March 20th, the spring solstice. That was something they both liked the significance of.

Their relationship was like spring, if you wanted to get all philosophical about it (and these two loooooooove to get philosophical). There'd been a long winter in each of their lives, a hard winter with heartbreak and loss and pain. But together there was hope for the future, that one day they'd both make it through the life to live in summer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and/or a comment if you're enjoying these!


End file.
